zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Zeldapedia:Requests for adminship
This is the page where users can request adminship and rollback rights on Zeldapedia. How to request # Create a level 3 header with a link to your username under the Requests header (e.g. User:Link ). Include what rank you are aiming for in a parenthesis, e.g. (rollback) or (administrator) next to your name. # Under the header containing your username, write a few sentences about why you are requesting adminship and what qualifies you. Users will then vote on whether or not you should have administrator status. Tips * Candidates should be helpful and active contributors to the wiki. * Candidates should have a good number of contributions in the main namespace. * Nominations made by new users are usually frowned upon because occasionally, a user may create an account, make a few contributions, then self-nominate. These users are potentially dangerous because they have not shown how useful they are to the wiki and may be nominating themselves only to abuse their privileges. * Candidates should make sure they read the and Zeldapedia:administrators#What can administrators not do?. * Remember, being an admin is no big deal. Vote templates Requests for promotion Please create a level 3 header with a link to your username below this sentence (see above). PhantomGanonUsurper27 (administrator) I've been on this wiki for much time now, and I am always playing my LoZ games, trying to get some new information for this wiki, because I want it to be a better place for all the LoZ fans, like me. Votes : : You do a lot to help out around here. But as for full admin, it's just not good enough for that. Wait a while and contribute more. You do good enough of a job for rollback rights though, especially since you often help out with reverting vandalism, so I support only rollback for now. --AuronKaizer 13:19, 13 December 2008 (UTC) : : I agree with AuronKaizer. You do a good job, but it's too early to ask for admin rights. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 18:37, 13 December 2008 (UTC) Metroidhunter32 (rollback) I know that I've been on the wiki for only a few months but I intend to remain a regular contributer to the wiki and if there is any doubt as to weather I will use the power correctly you can check on the metroid wiki Votes : : Keep up the good work and you'll be in in no time. Witty Man 22:30, 29 December 2008 (UTC) : : Your contributions to another Wiki doesn't really matter all that much to us, but your contributions here have been helpful. However, you're not quite at that level yet. You'll get there. In time. --AuronKaizer( ) 21:39, 15 January 2009 (UTC) : : What they said. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 23:53, 21 January 2009 (UTC) Moblin slayer (administrator) Here are a few reasons why: 1. I am a trusted member of this wikia. 2. I have made a lot of contributions in the main namespace. 3. I keep a cool head in discussions. 4. I am respectful and courteous towards all other users, and quickly apologize if I offend anyone. --[[User:Moblin slayer|'Moblin']] [[User talk:Moblin slayer|''Slayer]] 20:38, 15 January 2009 (UTC) Votes : : I don't know...I agree with most of the things above...can't really shake it but for some reason I don't feel you're quite ready for this yet. Rollback is a cert but adminship...I don't know. --Auron'Kaizer( ) 21:39, 15 January 2009 (UTC) : : What he said. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 23:28, 15 January 2009 (UTC) : :Yeah...that's pretty much what I expected. --[[User:Moblin slayer|'''Moblin]] [[User talk:Moblin slayer|''Slayer]] 02:56, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Bek The Conqueror (rollback) Hey, everybody. I'm running for rollback because I think that I will be able to use it well. I have helped take down five vandals throughout Wikia, three of which were at Zeldapedia. I have also fixed many links around the wiki, and even some templates. I think that I would be a very good, responsible person to grant rollback rights to, as I have made nothing but good faith edits to this wiki, and about 60 percent of my edits are in the main namespace. Bek The Conqueror 22:41, 21 January 2009 (UTC) Votes : : Yeah, you definitely deserve rollback. --[[User:Moblin slayer|'Moblin']] [[User talk:Moblin slayer|Slayer]] 23:34, 21 January 2009 (UTC) : ya I think you could use it hands up to you for not goin strait to admin--griff 00:40, 1 February 2009 (UTC) : You are doing a lot of good work, but I think one month is still too early. Keep it up and you'll get it eventually, though— 'Triforce' ' 14( ) 03:00, 1 February 2009 (UTC) : : Major player as far as link fixing and vandalism goes. A shoe-in for rollback here. --AuronKaizer( ) 16:13, 4 February 2009 (UTC) : Hmm i change my mind. You really do a lot to help Zeldapedia and you deserve rollback.— '''Triforce 14( ) 21:37, 4 February 2009 (UTC) Peakprovince (rollback) I believe Rollback would be good for me because although it can be used to stop vandalism which is not a major problem. I would not use it for vandalism, because if I were here to vandalize I would have already done it. Alot of my work has been spreading Talk templates, and other needed things to other wiki's that have a lack of that. Many times the already existing Templates created by other people are inacurate or have something wrong with them. I do not have obsesive compulsive disorder even though I usually always spellcheck all of my work and/or conversations. I have excellent grammar capabilities, also if you want to see proof of me spreading talk templates and something or other talk to Bek The Conqueror. My main edits are not as many as most the reason for this is because I go to Microsoft word type my edit, spellcheck, grammar check and add any words that do not exist in my dictionary. Most of my edits are very extensive and I usually do not just post it.I am writing a fan-fic on Zelda Fanon. I welcome, and help many new members, and always try to explain as clearly as possible questions that they ask, or tell them someone that can awnser their questions (almost always AK or Richard. Thank you for your careful consideration. I will except all comments positive and negative with gratitude. Thank you for all of your carefull considerations :)- Peakprovince Votes : You're doing great, but one month is a bit too early in my opinion. Hey, that's just me though. By the way, your first sentence is not a complete idea :). — Triforce 14( ) 22:12, 3 February 2009 (UTC) : No it isn't. But thank you for your opinion :) Peakprovince 22:14, 3 February 2009 (UTC) : The "because" and "although" don't take a good combination. I suggest taking one out or changing "which" to "it". Oh, by complete idea I meant a complete sentence not like the idea wasn't clear. Just lookin' out for ya. — Triforce 14( ) 22:28, 3 February 2009 (UTC) : : Yep, you've really come around despite a "sketchy" entrance (you know what I mean :P) and come to embrace the community spirit and try to help out. That's great. Despite that, it's still too early for you to to get your rollback badge (quick, somebody make those damn badges already!) but with some more months of mainspace edits, you can finally make it! Keep editin'. --AuronKaizer( ) 16:13, 4 February 2009 (UTC) : I'll probably run again once Flashpenny gets un-banned - Xykeb Zraliv (administrator) I don't know how much support I'm going to get, but I figure I may as well put it out there. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 17:43, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Votes : : After your previous promotion to rollback user, it appears as if you slowed things down and stopped making as many mainspace edits. While you do possess the Wiki know-how and professionalism needed to become an administrator, you need to put in more effort into editing actual pages rather than talk pages. Don't worry, you'll get there, eventually. --AuronKaizer( ) 19:34, 9 February 2009 (UTC) : : Yeah, that's kind of what I expected. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 19:50, 9 February 2009 (UTC) : : Heh, they all say that, don't they? Anyway, I'm just one guy; don't expect this vote to be over just yet. Also, should this bid for adminship fail, don't forget to take to heart everything said in these votes; 'cause once you do, you'll be an admin before you know it. Hmm, come to think of it, that should also apply if you are promoted. --AuronKaizer( ) 19:55, 9 February 2009 (UTC) : :You are helpfull to the extreme and I think that you would make a great admin. Metroidhunter32 22:13, 9 February 2009 (UTC) : : What can I say, your probably one of the best editors around here now, and considering the large amount of inactive admins, we definitely do need a new one in my opinion. And in my opinion, you'd be a great admin. --[[User:Moblin slayer|'Moblin']] [[User talk:Moblin slayer|''Slayer]] 00:26, 10 February 2009 (UTC) : : You do a lot of good work, just be sure to concentrate on the mainspace more than other stuff— 'Triforce' ' 14( ) 05:29, 10 February 2009 (UTC) : : I may not be an admin or have rollback rights etc, but you do a good bit of good work and are generally friendly in the talk areas, so I feel I must support. Actually I thought you were an admin when I first came here...XD Dialask77 14:38, 10 February 2009 (UTC) Requests for demotion Lord Link Misuse of admin powers. Promotion to adminship was not backed by any other users. Votes : : Lord link asked me several weeks ago to monitor his work and see if my support would be warranted. I did so, and agreed to keep that promise as he'd already had his request on here previously. But I refuse to be drug into this AK and Murch, and despite how much you may disagree with me philiosophically, you will not be trying to axe me over a simple misunderstanding. Leave me out of it, because I could say several offenses against both of you. So let's not go there. Hero of Time 87 04:48, 28 July 2008 (UTC) : : Okay, fine. Worm your way out of it this time. Just remember, there are no second chances. : : Jesus, fantastically laughable. Sorry, but I doubt you'll ever qualify anyway. You do deserve to keep your rollback rights though.--AuronKaizer' 05:18, 28 July 2008 (UTC) : : I don't have to "worm my way out" of anything. I did nothing wrong. We as admins are allowed to grant rights to those who have gone through the process. That was the case. What they do with their rights though is not up to me but them. So don't even start trying to drag me into the picture. I shall also keep this in mind about the two of you in the future, AK and Murch. While I still respect your work on the wiki, your ill-fated attempt to have me de-admined has cost both of your standings in my book, not that it much matters. But I will keep this showing of true colors in mind in the future though. Hero of Time 87 05:31, 28 July 2008 (UTC) : : : : Like I give a damn about your respect anyway...you're a troublemaker and a liar. However, we should all just let it go and wait for your next screw-up. : : That little outburst is exactly what you could be thrown out for, AK; conduct unbecoming of an admin. You don't seem to grip that reality, but it's true. You are the troublemaker and the liar here, and I have a lot of people that would agree with me. You've screwed up on several occasions, and this is one of them. Malicious mischief (the illegitimate vote), wrongful attempted removal of rights of a fellow admin, poor attitude toward users in general, troublemaking, the list goes on. So you better (forgive the phrase) "damn well" care about my respect and the respect of everyone else, because that's the main reason you've not been confronted with removal up to this point. Whether or not you realize it, you've made several more enemies than friends, and you make it impossible for even me to reach out to you in good faith. You've irked a lot of people with your poor attitude, and I'm saying for your own good to start being a little nicer to people unless you want to lose your own admin rights some day for legitimate reasons. Even a simple apology to those you've irked or a tone-down of some of the ruder comments I've seen you use toward them or myself would be a vast improvement of your standing with the majority of users on the wiki. It all boils down to respect as I said before; If you want to be respected, you must show respect in return. If you don't do that, you're setting yourself up for humiliating failure down the road. Hero of Time 87 11:46, 28 July 2008 (UTC) : : Okay, you've made your point. What illegitimate vote are you referring to though? If it is my vote of no-confidence in you that is illegitimate, wouldn't that apply to these other two as well? And since you nominated them in the first place, isn't it conflict-of-interest to vote on your own nomination? --Auron'Kaizer' 12:48, 28 July 2008 (UTC) : : No, I refer to the illegitimate vote on removing theories in a discreet manner and reversing the effects of it after the fact. And I only nominated Lord link, and did nothing else. So no, this is not a "conflict of interest," merely a mentioning of how you could better your standing with all of us with a little cooperation on your part. We don't want to dislike you AK, you just make it really hard to like you. I'm suggesting ways you could make it easier. Hero of Time 87 13:33, 28 July 2008 (UTC) : Lord link only has enough good work to be a rollback righter. Hero of Time, this was one of your dumber decisions, first off, lord link hasn't edited enough, and 1 week wont cut it for even rollback rights, let alone adminship, and Lord link mostly edits clubs still, he used to ONLY edit clubs, and once in awhile add to the end of an article. I still don't think he deserves admin rights, and barely think he deserves rollback rights. ''Guru-Guru' With ' 14:36, 28 July 2008 (UTC) : : Actually Guru-Guru, I'm afraid we'll have to agree to disagree there, for I do not see it as dumb. I merely kept a promise I made to review his request at a later date and felt he does have experience necessary for an admin seeing as he is a bureaucrat on the zelda-fanon wiki. So I would advise you not to insult me or anyone else in future. Hero of Time 87 15:17, 28 July 2008 (UTC) : : Okay, so I've gotten over my hissy fit, had my coffee, and now I feel great. I got angry, and I sort of regret it, but then again, I don't. I shall rephrase my words to more properly evoke my original statement; Lord link did give someone admin without any forewarning, which I strongly advised him not to do again. He has shown to be overly reckless with his newfound power, so as far as you deserving this, I do not agree with Hero of Time 87's decision. We can't just give admin rights to every new prominent user on the block. No hard feelings against you Lord link, but I do not think you qualify or have shown yourself worthy of your newfound position. I still think it was extremely poor judgment from Hero of Time 87's side not to tell us about this "review" thing. I know that so many of you editors know this guy and are expected to show some kind of bias, but look into your heart, and you will that Lord link is not admin material. --AuronKaizer 22:59, 29 July 2008 (UTC) : :hey UP asked to be B-crat so he kinda presserd me into doing this so take that up with him im sorry really ive been here for two months i think im ready you (AK) murch UP (kinda) and HoT are the onley active admins and i know this sounds like im copying HoT but you guys cant be here all the time im on here every day (for the most part) and i know how to use Admin abilites im soory we got on the wrong foot plus i know how to do every thing here on wikia so i hope you keep me i promise will follow the rules : : Whoa, hold the phone! He "pressured" you? What do you mean? --AuronKaizer 01:42, 30 July 2008 (UTC) : : hes like "you cant be B-crat if im not one" so i guss that counts right? plese give me anther chance but if you want to demote me but who has the most community experiace soory AK but becase of your outbursts dont think youll be welcome in a club same with murch UP is oppsed to clubs so ya : : This dude is a good well... dude. I haven't seen any misuse of admin powers to and if he has one more chance I think he will greatly help this wiki-- : : Dude, have you totally missed something here? Editors aren't supposed to be "threatened" into giving someone admin powers. And I don't care much about getting into your silly clubs. I don't think turning Zeldapedia into MySpace is helping anyone. --AuronKaizer 02:20, 30 July 2008 (UTC) : :He really has contributed pretty nicely to this wiki, and although he may have misused his powers, everyone makes mistakes. Besides, he didn't do anything irreversible, and I believe that the good he has done for this wiki outways two reversible mistakes. In addition, his actions were influenced by a conversation on the shoutbox (I won't mention any names to protect the privacy of those users involved) about how AK's behavior was "unfit for an admin" as he had been going to talk pages and answering questions/comments in a sarcastic manner (and not the joking kind of sarcasm; the make you feel like an idiot kind.) And almost everyone there were in agreement with those statements.--Moblin slayer 02:26, 30 July 2008 (UTC) : : Well, nice to know my conspiracy theories aren't incorrect. I'd like it if you pointed out what you're referring to though, so you actually have a case. Anyways, looks like he's got too many friends to lose this one, so I guess we really could drop it. Gotta love democracy, eh? --AuronKaizer 02:31, 30 July 2008 (UTC) : :I'm not doing this because I am LL's friend. I am doing this because I believe he deserves to be an admin. And AK, I have several people who witnessed/were involved in the conversation, such as LL, HoT87, and HoW. It was right b4 you were banned, so if you can find it, you've got your evidence. I am sorry all of this had to happen. And Ak, some of your comments were meanspirited, though I guess since I'm not an admin/rollback my word means nothing. I am just saying that this is not entirely LL's fault. He already wasn't exactly on good terms w/ you, and several other people fueled the fire.--Moblin slayer 02:40, 30 July 2008 (UTC) : : Hey, I'm not saying that they weren't mean-spirited. Wouldn't it make you angry if somebody banned you without warning with admin powers they'd just have gotten. Anyway, I've decided to place my trust in HoT87's decision and let you keep the admin powers, Lord link. : : I feel like I should vote this way. : : ok dont hate me for this but i feel that this demotion is part of a "power struggle"(ok well... not exactly but you get the picture) i personaly think that this is all so pointless toon : Really, I think the whole thing is stupid. NONE of what happened was LL's fault, this was between me, Griff, and Relyt for the most part. I don't see why he should be punished for doing something, however stupid, while caught up in our idiotic fights. The whole thing is over, I don't see why you guys need to demote him now. midnaslave 16:57, 9 October 2008 (UTC) : I don't see why we're getting after HoT for promoting him to admin/SySop (not sure specifically) BEFORE any of this happened. He obviously wouldn't know this would come to pass. midnaslave 17:03, 9 October 2008 (UTC) : :like I said, no hard feelings, its just that youve blocked several accounts that did not deserve to be blocked. Ive been watching these users and have done none of the things you claimed they did.Ganondorf 00:30, 18 October 2008 (UTC) : :While I do agree, LL has been doing a good job. I know I haven't been on in a while, but Hero is the first guy I met here, so I'm going to trust in his choices. --Mr kmil 22:13, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Hero Of Wisdom Was promoted for no reason what-so-ever. Votes : : This is what happens when you let some people go crazy. This could be the worst move in the history of...moves. I'll let you keep your rollback rights though, as I was planning to nominate you anyway. No offense, but due to past indiscretions you do not qualify for actual admin rights anytime soon. You've really worked your way on my good side though, keep it up! --AuronKaizer 05:18, 28 July 2008 (UTC) : : With all due respect AK, you're not the only one involved in the giving of rights to others either. No one has to get on anyone's "good side" to earn rights, it's through merit. I don't think it's for you to decide alone whether or not any one person is worthy of rights. If they have gone through the process and they have demonstrated good work, they are deserving based on merit, not solely if they are on your good side. So let us have no more of the favoritism here. Hero of Time 87 05:35, 28 July 2008 (UTC) : : That's the problem - there is little other merit. The point I tried to make is that Hero of Wisdom had a very bad attitude but has gotten over that. --AuronKaizer 08:23, 28 July 2008 (UTC) : : The same could be said for you though AK, as far as a "very bad attitude" goes. And there are several people that would agree with that, whether you realize it or not. So I suggest you start looking at things in broader perspective, because behavior I've seen coming out of you for quite some time has been downright disrespectful, rude, and unbecoming of an admin. That is something every admin should have is respect for others and an overall friendly attitude, and I'm sorry to say I haven't seen either of those out of you to date. None of us are perfect by any means, but don't be so quick to point fingers either. "Let he who is without sin cast the first stone." Hero of Time 87 11:52, 28 July 2008 (UTC) ::"Let he who is without sin cast the first stone" is a terrible proverb. It implies that no-one is allowed to punish anyone for anything. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 12:05, 28 July 2008 (UTC) :: : Regardless, it means we are all capable of mistakes. No one is perfect Vimescarrot; not me, not you, not AK, not anyone. We should not be so quick to point fingers at someone else for something if we ourselves are guilty of the same offense. Hero of Time 87 12:14, 28 July 2008 (UTC) : : If you haven't seen "respect for others" (respect for you, however, is another matter) or "an overall friendly attitude" on my part, you haven't been looking. I welcome and greet users, and while I admit that I am not the most tolerant with people joking about this place, I try my best. People come to me and ask for some opinions and I give it to them. Whether or not you may agree with them is your problem. For the entirety of my stay here, I've seen behaviour from your side that is against many principles that I've followed all my life, but I'm not here to tell you about that. In any case, I advise that you be careful to who and when you give admin rights away like candy in the future. My belief is fully in the system of discussion on who shall be given admin rights, which is why I suggest (and wrongfully believed it to be, silly me for expecting some sort of system here) that no admin should simply grant a user admin rights. Nor should they be able to change another staffers rank without discussion. This is merely a suggestion on how to do it in a way that will not create situations like this in the future. We have an extremely flawed system here, as it comes to rules, as I've seen nothing anywhere about this. Very well. --AuronKaizer 12:48, 28 July 2008 (UTC) : Okay, hero of Wisdom never even deserved rollback rights in the first place. He has the biggest ban record on Zeldapedia, why he isn't banned is a question to me, he only edits clubs, he calls himself a punker as an excuse to treat everybody here like a pile of shit, and not only that, he gets away with it. All that happens is "UP, HOW cussed in shoutbox!". I am not HOW's maid. He also thinks his name is Relyt. IF HE WANTED A NAME LIKE THAT HE COULD'VE CHOSEN IT, DON'T MAKE EVERYBODY CALL YOU WHO YOU AREN'T! Anyways, this user never deserved rollback rights, and will never deserve admin rights, all he is is a jerk who has to get his way... Guru-Guru' With ' 14:40, 28 July 2008 (UTC) : : In reply to Hero of Time 87's first comment: It was you alone that gave Lord link and HOW adminship, so don't be giving AK grief about that. You nominated both of them, nobody backed you, so you still wanted to get your way. This is what I hate about some people. They HAVE to get their way or everyone gets hurt, or just get mad. Dude, stop thinking you are the mature one, you caused this problem. Guru-Guru' With ' 14:44, 28 July 2008 (UTC) : : In reply to Guru-Guru, I did no such thing. I did give Lord link rights, yes, but by no means did I give HOW any. That I believe was done by someone other than myself, so quit accusing me of things I did not do. And you are entirely incorrect about "getting my way," because that was not the case at all. This was a merit-based request that I had promised to review and give my judgment at a later date, so don't spout off about things you don't even know about Guru-Guru. I caused no problem, I merely granted a request that was made of me. So I would ask you to refrain from the personal affrontations. I have been more than mature about this, and I'm afraid your immaturity itself is showing in that you are making false accusations against me, and I will simply say stop it. I have received numerous complaints concerning the behaviors of select admins, and cases like this only confirm their complaints to me. If anyone was trying to "get their way," it was you, AK and Murch trying to slip the theory vote in under the table and change the effect of the vote after the fact. That deception alone is grounds for dismissal, and you all three tried to end it quietly and quickly saying "your views are immaterial," but when others caught wind of it they voted it down quickly. So don't even go there with me about "getting your way," because that was a blatant case of the three of you banding together to try to introduce sweeping changes to the wiki without many others knowing about it. Hero of Time 87 15:21, 28 July 2008 (UTC) : :Uber, I told them to call me Relyt. I asked them if they would. They never had to call me Relyt. And most of still don't.Seth The Plumber 20:38, 28 July 2008 (UTC) : :yes um i made relyt admin first rollback thn sysop kill me over relyt's demotion sorry i ever did so so dont't get mad at HoT87 clear good - : : While I think Uber is going a bit overboard on the language, I agree. He needs to be taken off, mainly for the reasons above. --Mr kmil 22:16, 29 December 2008 (UTC)